Kion's Tale Ch. 5
"Zuka Zama! You weren't kidding, Ono." The young animals had gathered at the place their bird friend had told them about. The pile of rocks that blocked the water was almost as tall as a Giraffe, maybe even more so. Kion observed it closely. "There must've been a Rockslide here." "A really big Rockslide." Fuli added in. Kion turned to the large Hippo that stood beside him. "Beshte, you think you can move those rocks?" "I'll give it a try, Kion." Beshte began to make his way over to the blockage. "Like my dad always says, 'It never hurts to try.'" The young Hippo stood in front of the rocks and began to push. Being the strongest animal in the Pridelands, moving a pile of rocks shouldn't be a big deal, right? Well, that's what Beshte thought, too. He pushed as hard as he could. "Twin...de...ki...bo...ko..." Even uttering his catchphrase wasn't enough to move it. After a lot of pushing, it was time to admit it. He could not move it. The hippo sat down to catch his breath. Trying to move something never usually took that much out of him. He saw that his friends approached him with worry in their eyes. "You Ok, big B?" Bunga asked hm. "Yeah." Beshte managed to form a small smile down to his friends. "Thanks." His smile faded as he looked back up at the rocks. "I don't get it. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't move them." "It's alright, Beshte." Kion assured him. "At least you tried." He also turned his attention to the rocks. His worried expression was not made any better by looking at them. "If Beshte can't move them, I don't know what can." "It's weird." Fuli commented. "Beshte's always been able to move Rockslides before, and they've never been this big before." Kion gave a nod to the Cheetah. "You're right, Fuli." He lowered his head as he gave the matter some thought. "Unless...." "Unless what, Kion?" Beshte asked. Kion definetly heard his friend, no doubt, but his answer was directed only to Fuli. "Fuli, I think you and I should do a perimeter check. I have a feeling someone had a part to play in this." "Like who for example?" Fuli tilted her head. "Hey Kion? You should come see this..." The words of the Egret caught the attention of all four of the other members. Being the Keenest of Sight, Ono could always spot any sign of evidence when a mystery was afoot. The group approached their friend who stood back at the top of the Ravine, looking down at something on the ground. "What's up, Ono?" Kion asked his bird friend. But looking down, Kion knew exactly what the answer was. The pawprints that were imprinted in the ground before them seemed to be the start of a trail of them. According to their size, there were two cats that had been here. One Teenaged and the other still a cub. The scent could confirm what kind of cats they were. Lions. For as long as he could remember, Kion and his guard did not have much conflict with other Lions. The closest thing was the annoying nagging of Tiifu and Zuri, the two friends of his sister, Kiara. That is, until the Outsiders came along. Ever since the incident with Zira, the Outsiders appeared more frequently, popping up when the Lion Guard was least expecting. And now that they had allied themselves with Scar and his Army... may Mufasa help them. Kion bared his teeth and powered his eyes in anger. "Scar... Scar was behind this." The rest of the Guard looked aghast. The mere mention of the evil demon Lion frightened them. Bunga was the first to speak. "You really think Scar's behind this?" "Without a doubt, Bunga." Kion answered. "He must've sent some of the Outsiders to do this. They knew Beshte couldn't move all these rocks, an-" The words of the young Lion were interrupted by the loud thump that everyone heard. They all turned their heads and saw that something had appeared to have fallen from the skies, landing only a few feet away from them. "What in the Pridelands?" Kion looked puzzled at the object. He approached it and observed it closely. The thing appeared to be some sort of bird, only not the kind of bird anyone saw in the Pridelands. The feathers were a bright red with blue and yellow on its wings. The tail feathers were red with some blue on it. The beak seemed to be large and grey with some black on it. This was a most unusual bird. The creature looked up to Kion suddenly, causing the cub to jump in fright. The bird looked around at the faces of the Lion Guard. Each one having their own version of puzzled looks. It seemed apparent that they had never seen a bird as colorful as him. He raised an eyebrow in a grumpy fashion, staring at them. His right wing seemed to be damaged, possibly broken, so he did not move it. Instead, he placed his left wing on his hip and stood up. "Well, anyone gonna speak up or not?" Category:Kion's Tale Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters